icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jukka Tammi
Finnish | birth_date = | birth_place = Tampere, FIN | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1980 | career_end = 1999 }} Jukka Tammi (born April 10, 1962 in Tampere, Finland), nicknamed "Taisto", is a retired Finnish ice hockey goaltender. Tammi is one of the few Finnish ice hockey players to have 3 or more olympic medals. Tammi also was the "Ironman" of the Finnish SM-liiga (Player who had played the most games without a break.) Tammi is one of the Finnish Hockey Hall of Fame's "Jääkiekkoleijonat". Tammi is Jääkiekkoleijona #130. Although Tammi was a top Finnish goaltender, he never was drafted by an NHL-Team. Career as a player in Finland Jukka Tammi started his illustrious career in the 1980-1981 season when he played for the Tampereen Ilves A-Junior team. Tammi also dressed for 3 SM-Liiga games, but he did not play. During the next season however Tammi got to play 4 games. Tammi's career got on a roll 1982-1983 when he played 25 games during the regular season, winning the Rookie of the Year award. Tammi went on to play in Ilves for a total of 15 Seasons (1980-1995). After Ilves, Tammi played in TuTo during the 1995-1996 season. Career as Player in Germany After 1996 Tammi moved to Germany and played for the Frankfurt Lions, a Deutsche Eishockey Liga-Team. After a mediocre first year in Frankfurt Tammi played two outstanding regular seasons for the Lions, helping them become one of the top teams in the league. After the 1998-99 season Tammi decided to end his career. International career Aside his great SM-Liiga career Tammi also had a great International Career. Tammi was part of Team Finland in total of 7 Ice Hockey World Championships, 4 Winter Olympics and 2 Canada Cup's. Tammi played total of 213 International Game and had 1 Assist. Highlight's of Jukka Tammi's International career are: - 1988 Winter Olympics: Tammi played in the decisive game against Soviet Union. Finland won the game and gained its first Olympic Medal in Ice Hockey. - 1994 World Championships: Tammi was part of the Team who amazed everyone with their flashy play. Finland gained silver as they lost to Canada in the Final after shootout. - 1995 World Championships: According to Head Coach Curt Lindström Tammi played a Major role in the team. Although he did not play in any game Tammi was the spiritual leader of the team and will always be remembered for his Air Guitar performance with the World Championship trophy after the game. Career Stats --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM 1984-85 Ilves Tampere FNL 36 0 1 1 4 1985-86 Ilves Tampere FNL 36 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Ilves Tampere FNL 44 0 3 3 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Ilves Tampere FNL 44 0 3 3 14 1988-89 Ilves Tampere FNL 44 0 0 0 6 5 0 0 0 0 1989-90 Ilves Tampere FNL 44 0 2 2 8 9 0 2 2 4 1990-91 Ilves Tampere FNL 44 0 1 1 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Ilves Tampere FNL 44 0 2 2 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Ilves Tampere FNL 40 0 0 0 0 1993-94 Ilves Tampere FNL 27 0 1 1 4 4 0 0 0 0 1994-95 Ilves Tampere FNL 50 0 4 4 35 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 TuTo Turku FNL 50 0 3 3 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Frankfurt Lions DEL 40 0 3 3 6 1997-98 Frankfurt Lions DEL 42 0 3 3 35 1998-99 Frankfurt Lions DEL 43 0 4 4 6 ---- ---- External links * Category:Born in 1962 Category:Frankfurt Lions player Category:Ilves Tampere player Category:1988 Olympian Category:1992 Olympian Category:1994 Olympian Category:1998 Olympian Category:TuTo Turku player Category:Finnish hockey players